


Akt Nadziei

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Akt Nadziei

Głód.

Odkąd pamiętam, moje życie sprowadza się do ciągłego pragnienia, które paraliżuje wszystkie inne moje zmysły, oślepia i ogłusza. 

― Nie, nie, nieeee!

Są słabi. Są zbyt słabi, by rzeczywiście móc mnie powstrzymać. Nie, kiedy cuchną strachem, kiedy ich oczy są szeroko otwarte, a dłonie młócą powietrze, próbując mnie dosięgnąć, próbując uderzyć, odepchnąć, podrapać, zrobić cokolwiek, co sprawiłoby mi ból. By bolało mnie tak, jak boli ich, kiedy zdrętwiałymi palcami łapię ich za ramiona i przysuwam usta do pulsującej żyły tuż poniżej ucha. 

A potem skręcam kark. 

Brzydzę się sobą, kiedy uderzam ich głową o posadzkę, kiedy próbuję dostać się do mózgu. Nienawidzę się za to, czym się stałem. Nienawidzę się za ból, którego nie czuję, ale który dusi mnie od środka. I tak strasznie żałuję, że wszystko potoczyło się właśnie tak. 

― Kieren…

Upuszczam to, co trzymam w rękach i obracam się przez ramię. Moje oczy są nienaturalnie rozszerzone, a metaliczny posmak krwi wypełnia moje usta. Wycieram palce w podartą koszulkę, którą mam na sobie odkąd powstałem. 

― Nienawidzę tego, kim się stałeś!

Tak. Ja też tego nienawidzę. Ale pogodziłem się z tym na tyle, by nie drgnąć, kiedy lufa zostaje przyłożona do mojej głowy. Patrzę prosto w oczy Jem i wiem, że to koniec. Pomimo błyszczących w nich łzach, mimo bólu, który wykrzywia jej twarz. 

― Dlaczego, Kieren, dlaczego? ― szepcze, odbezpieczając broń. Nie potrafię jej odpowiedzieć, gdybym tylko otworzył usta, wystraszyłbym ją jeszcze bardziej. Opuszczam powieki, pochylam głowę. 

Zabierz ten ból, Jem. 

Zabierz to duszące nieczucie. 

Jestem gotowy…

*

― Kieren! Natychmiast otwórz te cholerne drzwi! 

Zwlekam się z łóżka, nawet nie otwierając oczu. Łomotanie jest wszystkim, czego potrzebuję, by trafić do drzwi. Poruszam dłonią, wciąż dziwiąc się temu, jak bardzo mogę zginać moje palce, i odbezpieczam zasuwę. 

Cofam się, by wpuścić siostrę do środka, ale najwyraźniej jest na tyle wściekła, by przepchnąć się jeszcze, nim zrobię jej wystarczającą ilość miejsca. 

Uderzenie jest silne i się przewracam, momentalnie otwierając oczy. 

Ból jest przyjemny. 

― Coś się stało? ― pytam, podnosząc się i rozcierając obolałe plecy. Nie podnoszę ręki wyżej, chociaż czuję nieprzyjemne mrowienie na karku. Nienawidzę tego miejsca na moim ciele. I jestem pewien, że ciągły ból, który od niego promieniuje ma mi przypominać, kim naprawdę jestem. Że żadna maska tego nie zmieni. 

― Znaleźli go… Kieren!

Głuchnę. Ślepnę. 

Rzucam się do schodów, nie zważając na to, że nie zdążyłem w żaden sposób ukryć swojej prawdziwej twarzy. 

Od zniknięcia Simona nie potrafiłem więcej spojrzeć w swoje odbicie, kiedy patrzyło na mnie z niego dziwadło, którym się stałem. Nagle ten cały czas, kiedy na nowo przyzwyczajałem się do mojej skóry sprowadził się do soczewek i podkładu ukrytego pod wieloma dziennikami w lewej szufladzie biurka. 

Zimne powietrze uderza w moją twarz, kiedy wybiegam na zewnątrz. Rozglądam się, wciągając głęboko powietrze, jak gdyby to naprawdę miało mi powiedzieć, w którą stronę mam iść. I może tak jest, a może to po prostu pewność i zbyt dobra pamięć, bym mógł pozbyć się z umysłu wspomnienia szarego pokoju. Pokoju straceń, w którym ludzie wciąż dokonują egzekucji na takich jak ja. W tym miasteczku nie ma co liczyć na to, iż ktokolwiek rzeczywiście zadzwoni do ośrodka, natrafiając na ślad jednego z Powstałych. Wolą wymierzać swoją sprawiedliwość, myśląc, że w ten sposób ulżą swojej nienawiści. 

Powinniśmy byli wyjechać stąd zaraz po pogrzebie. Nie powinienem był namawiać Simona na zostanie, zwłaszcza po tym, jak bardzo nas tu skrzywdzono. W momencie, gdy dostałem paszport i zgodę na przemieszczanie się, moim skichanym obowiązkiem było zrobienie wszystkiego, by żaden z nas już więcej nie cierpiał. 

Ale jak zawsze łudziłem się, że coś się zmieni. Że tak jak obiecywali, kiedy władza w miasteczku się zmieni, gdy ludzie zrozumieją, że Amy umarła jako człowiek z bijącym sercem, będzie inaczej. 

Czekałem na to cztery miesiące. 

Siódmego dnia odebrano mi serce. 

Krztuszę się, kiedy łzy napływają mi do oczu. Przed oczami staje mi scena z przeszłości, inne oczy, inne odebrane życie. Przyspieszam. Nie widzę ludzi, którzy czekaliby tylko po to, by móc coś powiedzieć, by móc wrzasnąć, ukryć się czy być może strzelić do mnie ostrzegawczo. 

Nie widzę, może i nie ma nikogo, kto przeraziłby się na moje błyskające bielą oczy, na brak tęczówki i nieregularną źrenicę, która nie powinna już nikogo dziwić. Nie po czasie, jaki minął, odkąd powróciliśmy do naszych rodzin. 

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem stopy coraz bardziej mnie palą. Mam na sobie tylko cienkie trampki, przez których podeszwę czuję każdą najmniejszą nierówność drogi, którą biegnę, każdy zagubiony kamyk, który najpewniej odbił się od krawężnika po tym, jak wypadł spod koła pędzącego samochodu. 

Kiedyś fakt nie odczuwania bólu wydawał mi się czymś koszmarnym, czymś, co sprawiało, iż nie mogłem definiować się istotą ludzką. Być może nią nie byłem. Kiedy jednak na wskutek podawanych mi leków, ból powrócił, nigdy się nie kończył, a wszelkie wrażenia są odbierane przeze mnie znacznie mocniej. 

Zrozumiałem jednak, że nawet przed tym, byłem bardziej ludzki niż otaczający mnie mieszkańcy wioski. Ja, nawet popełniając zbrodnie, walczyłem o przetrwanie, kierowałem się instynktem. Natomiast ci wszyscy, którzy z przyjemnością dokonują na nas egzekucji, robią to wyłącznie dla swojej chorej satysfakcji. Krzywda całych rodzin ich bawi. 

Wpadam w boczną uliczkę, wiedząc, że jestem coraz bliżej. Czuję w powietrzu tę gęstniejącą atmosferę, która podpowiada mi, że to, co się tu działo, było koszmarem naszego wieku. Kilkukrotnie już zastanawiałem się, kiedy ostatnio Jam uczestniczyła w takim morderstwie. Czy była tą, która trzymała ostrze, przykładając je do piersi jednego z nas. Co sobie wyobrażała? czy kiedykolwiek marzyła, by to była moja pierś, żałowała tego, że nie zabiła mnie, kiedy miała na to okazję. 

Nagle zatrzymuję się przed dużą stodołą, a przed oczami migają mi obrazy padających wokół mnie ciał. Lufy przyciśniętej do skroni. 

Wchodzę. 

Momentalnie moją uwagę przykuwa spokój, jaki panuje wewnątrz. Zupełnie jakby pod klapą do podłogi, która mieści się w lewym rogu stodoły, nie czuć było śmiercią. Jakby każda kropla rozlanej tam krwi dała się po prostu zetrzeć. 

Kucam, odsuwając sobie z drogi blokujące klapę pudła, po czym łapię za wypustkę i podnoszę ją, wkładając w to całą nagromadzoną we mnie wściekłość. 

Po chwili metal ustępuje, a mnie dobiegają przytłumione głosy z dołu. 

Nie namyślając się wiele, skaczę. 

Możliwe, że działanie nie było najmądrzejsze, biorąc pod uwagę, że moje nogi najwyraźniej są zbyt słabe, by utrzymać mój ciężar.

― Kieren, co ty tu robisz? ― Odwracam się w stronę głosu ojca i zamieram. Siedzi na krześle pod ścianą, patrząc na mnie niepewnie, chowając coś za plecami.

Czuję w ustach gorycz. Jeszcze niedawno stanął w mojej obronie, a teraz siedział tu z nimi. 

― Czego tu szukasz? ― warczy siedzący obok niego Gary, który nawet nie udaje, że trzyma w dłoni łom. Przełykam ślinę, słysząc kaszlnięcie gdzieś zza mnie i dopiero wówczas dostrzegam leżącego na ziemi Simona. 

Złość, która we mnie wzbiera porównywalna jest z efektem, jaki dawała niebieska pigułka. Czuję, że w tej chwili mógłbym ich wszystkich zniszczyć. Wszystkich. 

Dławię się, przełykając wzrastająca we mnie złość, po czym robię najpewniej coś głupiego, odwracając się do nich plecami, ale nie dbam o to. 

Patrzę jeszcze tylko przez ramię na ojca, klękając obok Simona i kolejne moje słowa kieruję prosto do niego. 

― Nie masz już syna. 

Tylko to. Nic więcej nie jest w stanie przejść mi przez gardło, nie przy tych wszystkich ludziach i otwartej ranie na plecach Simona. Przygryzam policzki, by wytrzymać, kiedy sięgam po mężczyznę klęczącego na podłodze. Patrzę mu w oczy i widzę, że ledwo utrzymuje przytomność. Próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale z jego ust wydobywa się jedynie niski charchot. 

― To koniec, Simon. To ja, Kieren ― mówię cicho, tak jak wcześniej, zbierając siły, by móc go podnieść. Rozglądam się równocześnie oszalałym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, szukając wyjścia. Rozumiem, że musimy wspiąć się po kilku stopniach metalowej drabiny, że nie ma innej drogi. A równie dobrze mogą w każdej chwili strzelić nam w plecy. 

― Kie...ren… ― chrypi i czuję, że jest mi lżej. Walczy, próbuje zebrać siły, chociaż wyobrażam sobie, jak wielki ból ogarnia teraz jego ciało. Udaję, że nie widzę jego poranionych pleców, srebrzystych blizn. 

― Dasz radę. To tylko kilka stopni. 

Jestem głuchy na rozlegające się gwizdy. Nie ważę się spojrzeć na ojca, spodziewam się, że za szybko stąd nie wyjdzie i zdążę zabrać z domu moje oszczędności i spakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Może udamy się do niego, a może od razu gdzieś się przeniesiemy, by mógł w spokoju odpocząć. Wiem jedno. 

Nie pozwolę tej wiosce, tym ludziom, przekreślić wszystkiego, co przeszedłem, by dojść do tego miejsca.

Przeżyjemy. 

Jeśli będzie trzeba, kiedyś przejdziemy po ich nic niewartych prochach. 

*

Simon stracił przytomność na chwilę po tym, jak wtoczyliśmy się do jego mieszkania. Przywitały nas puste ściany, porozrzucane po całej podłodze ubrania i prywatne rzeczy. 

Teraz, kiedy leży na łóżku z zimnym kompresem na czole, powoli kończę pakować torbę. Nie mam pojęcia, czy to wszystko, czego będziemy potrzebować, ale mam równocześnie świadomość, że Simon ma znaczną ilość pieniędzy na karcie. W przeciwieństwie do mojego słoika wypełnionego monetami i banknotami, chociaż nie narzekam na uzbieraną w nim sumę. 

Patrzę na zegar, jest dopiero siódma rano, a ja czuję się zmęczony, jakbym był na nogach całą dobę. 

Chociaż patrząc na ostatni tydzień, nie dziwię się takiemu stanowi rzeczy. Miałem wrażenie, że mógłbym chodzić po ścianach ze zmartwienia. 

Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę usłyszeć, co ma mi do powiedzenia. Co się stało, gdzie zniknął na ten czas i dlaczego znalazłem go w tak okropnym stanie. I co robił tam mój ojciec. 

Siadam na łóżku, wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę. Moje palce zamierają tuż nad jego rozbitą wargą. Mam wrażenie, że jest zbyt daleko, że mi się wymyka. Potrzebuję czuć go całym sobą, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy ból jest nie do zniesienia. 

Kładę się obok niego na wąskim łóżku, na którym spędzaliśmy godziny, dnie. Przesuwam palcem nad jego posiniałą skórą i zastanawiam się, kto miał odwagę doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. 

Z początku nienawidziłem tego, kim się stałem. Teraz jednak nie wyobrażam sobie kogoś piękniejszego od _niego_. Jest coś takiego w jego zbyt bladej skórze i głębi oczu, której nigdy nie powinienem w nich odnaleźć. W jego rozrywanym na strzępy ciele. 

Mam jednak świadomość, co mnie uwiodło. Co sprawiło, że oddałbym za niego swoje życie, a gdyby kazał, skoczyłbym w ogień. Cierpienie, które przeżył. Nie chodzi jedynie o bierne przetrwanie, o coś, na co nie ma się wpływu i pozwala temu być. 

Nie. 

Wszystko co zrobił, czemu się poddał, w imię czegoś, co myślał, że będzie dobrem dla innych Powstańców. Wciąż nie potrafię się temu nadziwić, uwierzyć, że można być kimś tak… dobrym? 

Simon nie zasłużył na żadną ze swoich blizn. Na żaden z nadchodzących nocami koszmarów. Żałuję, że nie znałem go w tamtych czasach. Że nie mogłem go wspierać. Mam wrażenie, że wokół mnie są tysiące ludzi mu podobnych. Być może miliony. Którzy cierpią w milczeniu, bez wsparcia, bez perspektywy na zmianę. Byłem jednym z nich, dopóki Amy nie sprowadziło Simon do naszego miasteczka. 

Nagle mięśnie na jego twarzy drgają i otwiera oczy. Przez chwilę ewidentnie nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jest. Widzę moment, w którym lęk uchodzi z jego wzroku, kiedy na twarzy pojawia się spokój płynący ze świadomości, że ma mnie przy sobie. Tylko mnie i nikogo innego. 

― Widzę cię ― szepcze i po chwili czuję jego dłoń łapiącą mnie za brodę. Nie poruszam się, mogąc tylko patrzeć, patrzeć, jak ktoś, kto jeszcze kilka minut temu leżał bez życia na skromnym posłaniu, promienie. Pieści palcem moją brodę i nie potrafię się powstrzymać przed odgięciem głowy tak, by móc pocałować jego dłoń. 

― Wróciłeś ― mówię zdławionym głosem i, nie mogą się powstrzymać, ostrożnie wtulam się w niego, nasłuchując, czy nie wyda z siebie jęku bólu. ― Nie przeżyłbym bez ciebie ani dnia dłużej, Simon. Co się stało? 

Ucieka wzrokiem. I w tej chwili już wiem, że nie spodoba mi się prawda. 

― Myśleli, że jesteśmy jak zwierzęta ― mówi i chociaż oczy ma otwarte, patrzy zapewne w swoje wspomnienia. ― Wywieźli mnie. Chcieli nas rozdzielić, jakby to miało zmienić cokolwiek. ― Zaciska zęby i widzę, jak jego szczęka się napina. Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, co przeszedł przez ten czas. 

― Kto? 

Jestem pewien, że znam na to odpowiedź i czuję do siebie obrzydzenie za to, że dotykał mnie jeszcze wczorajszego wieczora, klepiąc po plecach w pocieszającym geście. Kłamał. Kłamał cały ten czas. 

― Troszczy się o ciebie… ― Mimo, iż próbuje się uśmiechnąć, w obecnym stanie wygląda to raczej makabrycznie. Potrząsam głową i podnoszę się do półsiadu. 

― Dba o siebie. Gdybym coś dla niego znaczył, wiedziałby lepiej. Niszczył mnie. Nie pozwolę mu na to ponownie. Wyjedziemy. Do dużego miasta, gdzie pozwolą nam po prostu żyć. 

― Ruszymy po zmroku ― obiecuje, zamykając oczy. ― Potrzebuję kilku godzin snu. 

Układam się ponownie obok, a on wyciąga dłoń i splata nasze palce razem. 

― Dziękuję, że wróciłeś. Bez względu na wszystko. 

Widzę jeszcze, jak kącik jego ust drga w uśmiechu. 

― Dziękuję, że miałem do kogo. 

 

*

Przewracam się na łóżku, słysząc stuknięcie dobiegające z korytarza.

Jesteśmy martwi dla świata, który nas stworzył. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będzie inaczej, ale nie dbam o to, póki mogę być tym kim jestem, nie narażając się każdego dnia na ryzyko zostania wciągniętym do jakiejś ciemnej stodoły i zwyczajnie pobitym na śmierć. 

Miejsce, w którym się znaleźliśmy jest inne, jest pełne takich jak nas. A jednak takie samo. 

Może nie jest to kompromis, jakiego sobie życzyłem, ale na ten moment, z tym bagażem doświadczeń nie mogę marzyć o niczym innym. 

Zwłaszcza, kiedy otwieram oczy i widzę go obok siebie. 

― Już nie śpisz? ― pyta, sięgając po gąbkę do zmywania podkładu. Czasami musimy go używać, wychodząc do urzędu, ale poza tym, cieszymy się wolnością. 

Mrugam leniwie i uśmiech wypływa na moje wargi, kiedy zwinnym ruchem zabieram mu narzędzie z dłoni i usadawiam się bliżej niego. 

― Wspominam ― mówię, przytykając miękką końcówkę do jego twarzy. 

― Co? 

Patrzę, jak z każdym kolejnym przetarciem, jego skóra robi się coraz jaśniejsza. Po kilku przeciągnięciach, już niemal pół jego twarzy przyjmuje normalny kolor. Nie potrafię się powstrzymać i nachylam się, dopóki nasze usta nie łączą się, a ja czuję, że uderzenia mojego serca przyspieszają. Odsuwam się od niego z błyszczącymi oczami i przyciągam jego dłoń do mojej klatki piersiowej. Wciąż nie mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Moje serce na nowo zaczęło bić cztery miesiące i siedem dni temu. 

Simona cztery dni temu.

I to dlatego był dzisiaj w urzędzie. 

― Przeszłość ― mówię tylko, kontynuując ścieranie maski z jego twarzy. Nauczyłem się ją akceptować, chociaż był czas, jeszcze na długo po naszej ucieczce, gdy tego nienawidziłem. 

 

― Zmieniłbyś w niej coś? ― pyta, sięgając do oczu, by pozbyć się ciemnych soczewek. 

Gwałtownie kręcę głową, patrząc na niego spod rzęs. 

― Ryzykując jakąkolwiek zmianą w obecnym czasie? Nigdy. 

Kiwa tylko głową. Patrzę na niego przez długie minuty, aż nie pozostaje już nic, co mógłbym zmyć z jego twarzy, a resztek podkładu musi pozbyć się pod bieżącą wodą. 

Ale żaden z nas się nie porusza. 

Nasza przyszłość maluje się jasnymi kolorami, chociaż na wzgląd na Simona, lepszym określeniem byłyby zapewne _ciemne barwy_. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Nie, kiedy wyglądając przez okno widzę znajome ulice, chociaż po tak wielu latach, zdają się zmienić nieodwracalnie. 

― Ja też nie. 

Nie, kiedy po latach mogliśmy wrócić, by odkryć, że ludzie tacy jak Gary doczekali się sprawiedliwości. 

W świecie, w którym jesteśmy zdani tylko na siebie, cieszy mnie, że chociaż ta część mnie mogła pozostać niezmienna, że po tych wszystkich latach tułaczki, mogłem w końcu wrócić do miasta mojego dzieciństwa i odkryć, jak niewyobrażalnie się rozrosło. 

Nie żałuję w życiu niczego. 

Nawet tego, że kiedyś się skończy.


End file.
